Blood
by Meuline
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Exquisiteliltart : Angela réalise à quel point Maura et Jane prennent soin l'une de l'autre. Se situe après le final de la saison 1.


**Merci à JRizzlesM de m'avoir fait découvrir cette histoire et de m'avoir aider pour traduire ;)**

**Original :** s/6369960/1/Blood

* * *

Maura regardait droit devant elle. Elle était assise dans sa position habituelle, droite, se tenant parfaitement immobile, dans la vielle chaise d'hôpital. Elle n'allait pas bien. Jane était en chirurgie et Maura ne savait pas si elle allait vivre ou mourir. Elle était silencieuse, tentant d'endiguer ses émotions et maintenir un semblant de contrôle. L'attente était atroce.

**« Madame, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, mettre ceci ? »** L'urgentiste la regarda de haut en bas et tendit une blouse médicale au Dr Isles.

**« Non, merci. »**

**« Que diriez-vous d'une couverture ? »** Tenta-t-elle de nouveau.

**« Non »** Répondit dédaigneusement Maura. L'urgentiste soupira, et lui fit remarquer qu'elle était couverte de sang.

**« Je ne veux pas me changer »** Dit Maura un peu plus fermement. Ses cheveux étaient striés du sang de Jane. Ses mains étaient teintées de rouge. Sa robe rouge n'était plus, c'était comme si une pastèque lui avait explosée dessus. Une grande quantité de sang avait imbibé le tissu en mousseline et séché sur sa peau. Après que Jane se soit tirée dessus, Maura avait déchiré un large morceau de sa robe pour l'appliquer sur la blessure, laissant sa robe nettement plus courte et exposant le haut de ses cuisses.

A la suite de la fusillade, elle avait perdu ses chaussures. Elle les avait envoyée valser en se précipitant vers Jane et n'avait pas cessé de penser à elles depuis. Lorsque l'urgentiste l'avait vu pour la première fois, elle avait pensé qu'elle ressemblait à une prostituée zombie. Ca aurait été un bon costume d'Halloween si ce n'était pas du vrai sang. Les autres personnes dans la salle d'attente ressentaient la même chose, même si la salle était bondée, Maura Isles avait toute une rangée de chaises pour elle. Les gens préféraient s'asseoir sur le sol, plutôt que de s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Maura regardait simplement droit devant elle, attendant de voir Jane, se sentant impuissante.

Angela et Franck étaient avec Frankie qui venait de se réveiller mais Maura n'avait pas été mise au courant plus que ça. Jane devrait être la prochaine mais il était impossible de dire combien de temps cela allait prendre. Maura ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps elle avait déjà attendu.

Les Rizzoli avaient dû quitter le chevet de Frankie pour qu'il puisse se reposer et avaient été dirigés vers la salle d'attente. Ils avaient repérés Maura et les sanglots d'Angela reprirent quand elle la vit couvert du sang de Jane. Maura peina à les reconnaître. Elle tenta de rester immobile, les yeux dans le vague, presque catatonique. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer à pleurer parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait demandé dans un murmure **« Frankie ? »**

Franck hocha la tête et dit aussi rassurant qu'il le pouvait **« Il s'est réveillé pendant quelques minutes. Il… a survécu »**. Maura hocha la tête en retour et retourna à son état de demi-conscience.

Franck avait ses bras autour de sa femme alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans sa poitrine. Il la berçait doucement pour la calmer. C'était le jour qu'Angela redoutait depuis que Jane avait annonçait qu'elle voulait être flic. Angela avait pressentit que cela se produirait. Son bébé. Blessé par balle. Tout bien considéré, elle se dit que c'était mieux que ça se passe ainsi, ses deux enfants blessés le même jour, elle n'avait qu'à surmonter cela. Elle s'était momentanément calmé et regarda de nouveau Maura. Angela n'avait pas entendu toutes les circonstances de la journée. Elle n'avait pas obtenu d'informations sur les événements qui avaient mené à cette situation. Elle avait pensée demander à Maura mais elle avait peur sachant que Maura était fragile.

Jan, l'urgentiste sortie quelque temps plus tard pour informer Angela et Franck que Jane serait bientôt réveillée. La famille fut autorisée à la suivre. Angela lança un regard interrogateur à Maura.

**« Est-elle de la famille ? »** Demande Jan à Angela.

A ce moment, Angela essaya de penser à ce qui était le mieux pour Jane. Elle aurait pu mentir et dire que Maura était sa sœur, sa cousine, relation de quelque sorte. Même si elle avait donné le signe qu'ils voulaient d'elle dans la chambre avec Jane, ça aurait suffit. A la place, Angela dit **« Non, elle travaille juste avec Jane. »**

Les lèvres de Maura se mirent à trembler et sa poitrine à se soulever de manière haletante. _Hyperventilation_. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle commença à sangloter et cria d'une voix aiguë **« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi la voir. Je dois la voir ! »**

**« Je serai bientôt de retour »** Dit Jan alors qu'elle escortait Angela et Franck dans le couloir de la salle de réveil.

A vrai dire, Angela ne voulait pas que Jane se réveille avec un rappel des derniers événements. Maura avait l'air épouvantable, couverte de sang et imprévisible émotionnellement. Elle devait protéger Jane.

Jan revint et dit à Maura qu'elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle. Seule la famille proche pouvait voir Jane ce soir. Elle pourrait revenir le lendemain quand elle serait plus présentable. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait été dit à Maura qu'elle avait besoin d'être plus présentable. C'était offensant. **« Je n'ai rien, je n'ai pas mon sac à main ou un autre moyen de rentrer chez moi »** sanglota Maura.

Jan tira un bout de papier de son dossier et écrivit quelque chose dessus **« C'est un bon pour un taxi. S'il vous plait, rentrez chez vous et prenez soin de vous. Je suis sûre que vous comprenez que je ne veux pas bouleverser Jane ou sa famille. »**

Maura était accablée. L'urgentiste l'escorta dehors puis dans un taxi qui attendait.

Angela et Franck surveillaient Jane alors qu'elle était allongée dans le lit, plus pâle que ce qu'ils pensaient possible. Bientôt, elle cligna des yeux et Angela pouvait dire qu'elle commençait à se réveiller. Avant d'être pleinement consciente, Jane commença à bouger ses lèvres silencieusement **« M »**, essayant de rassembler assez de salive pour parler.

**«_ Maman_ ? C'est ce que tu essaie de dire chérie ? Je suis là. »** Angela couvrit la main de Jane de la sienne.

**« Maura ? Je veux Maura. Elle va bien ? Est-ce que Frankie… ? »** Jane réalisa qu'elle était à l'hôpital et qu'elle était immobile.

**« Frankie… ira bien »** Répondit Franck.

**« Maura ? »** Jane essaya de parler plus fort au cas où ils ne pouvaient pas la comprendre. Elle pouvait à peine s'entendre elle-même, seulement son cœur battant à ses oreilles.

**« Elle…va bien. Nous l'avons renvoyé chez elle. »** Dit Angela, voyant immédiatement l'angoisse sur le visage de Jane.

**« Faite la revenir ! Appelez-la ! »** Pleura Jane.

**« Jane calme toi. Elle te verra demain. Je n'ai pas son numéro et nous n'avons pas ton téléphone… Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait son téléphone non plus. »**

**« Allez la chercher ! Allez la chercher. J'ai besoin d'elle maintenant. »** Jane commença à pleurer, inconsolable.

Franck partit chercher l'infirmière. Ce n'était certainement pas le réveil sans stress qu'ils avaient espérés. L'infirmière entra et ajusta les analgésiques. Jane se sentit lourde et somnolente.

**« Ma', promet moi que tu vas aller la chercher. »**

**« D'accord ma chérie. Elle sera là quand tu te réveilleras. »**

Angela commença à sangloter alors que les yeux de Jane se refermaient.

Ce n'est que quand Maura sortit du taxi et se tint devant la porte qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas sa clé. Il faisait froid et le vent avait arraché ce qui restait de sa robe. Elle se sentait si atrocement seule qu'elle rit presque.

Elle s'était déjà enfermée dehors une fois, environ six mois plus tôt. Elle avait immédiatement appelé Jane, qui s'était précipitée pour l'aider. Elle l'avait taquiné et lui avait dit qu'elles devraient camper dans l'arrière cour. Jane lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas appris à Bass comment ouvrir la porte. Quand elles réussirent finalement à forcer une fenêtre, Jane bascula à l'intérieur en atterrissant sur les fesses. Elle tira Maura à l'intérieur en la faisant passer au dessus d'elle et elles restèrent sur le sol dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, riant et s'embrassant. Maura avait donné un double des clés à Jane le lendemain.

Bien sûr, ça avait été une ruse de Maura. Elle ne mentait pas vraiment, mais ça s'en rapprochait. Elle avait simplement voulu que Jane vienne la sauver. Mais ce soir, Jane n'était pas disponible. Maura frissonna à nouveau et tapa le code de la porte du garage qui s'ouvra.

Sa maison était froide et tristement silencieuse. Elle se souvint que Korsak avait prit Bass au bureau en promettant de récupérer Jo Friday et de s'occuper d'eux. Elle se demandait s'il avait pris son sac à main aussi. Il était 4h du matin, elle pensa à l'appeler pour lui demander mais il était probablement endormi. D'ailleurs, si elle l'appelait, il voudrait avoir des nouvelles de Jane et elle ne pouvait supporter de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit de la voir.

Se laissant aller sur pilote automatique, elle enleva sa robe et ses sous-vêtements. Pas étonnant qu'ils l'aient traité comme un vagabond à l'hôpital, elle empestait le sang et la sueur. Elle entra dans la douche, sous le jet bouillant, essayant de chasser le froid qui l'imprégnait. Elle frotta sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à vif. Elle lava ses cheveux trois fois pour faire disparaître le sang. Puis, elle se sécha à peine avant de sortir le maillot des Red Sox de Jane du linge sale et de l'enfiler. C'était le seul réconfort qu'elle obtiendrait. Elle repensa au samedi précédent où elle regardait le match au bar avec Jane. Après la victoire des Red Sox (et 4 tournées de bières), elles étaient rentrées chez Maura en riant et avaient fait l'amour pendant des heures, prenant leur temps, comme elles aimaient le faire. Taquinant l'autre, l'emmenant jusqu'à la limite puis la laissant redescendre. Le souvenir secoua son cœur. Elle se força à boire un verre d'eau et vomi presque. Puis elle chancela jusqu'à la chambre et tomba tête la première dans le lit, laissant l'oreiller couvrir ses pleurs.

Angela Rizzoli fonctionnait à l'adrénaline pure. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Jane ou Frankie mais l'infirmière lui avait assuré qu'ils seraient endormis pendant au moins 1h si ce n'est plus. Angela roula d'abord vers l'appartement de Frankie pour lui prendre un sac de vêtements. Puis, elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de Jane pour lui prendre des affaires. Elle se maudit de la façon dont elle avait éloignée Maura mais elle n'avait vu que sa peur et son impuissance à ce moment là. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Jane serait bouleversée de se réveiller sans elle. Ça l'effrayait que Jane ne semble pas croire que Maura et Frankie allaient bien. Il était clair qu'elle avait besoin de les voir.

Angela tourna la clé dans la serrure, entra dans l'appartement sombre et commença immédiatement à récupérer des vêtements. Elle chercha le maillot des Red Sox sachant que ça réconforterait Jane et que c'était facile à enfiler sans qu'elle ait à lever trop les bras. Ne le voyant nulle part, elle commença à chercher des chaussettes et des sous-vêtements dans le tiroir du haut. Une paire de chaussettes de Noel avec des arbres scintillants capta le regard d'Angela. Ca avait été un cadeau humoristique du précédent Noel. Angela les ramassa distraitement, perdu dans ses pensées, se souvenant de l'occasion. Il y avait quelque chose dans la pointe de la chaussette, une petite boite. Angela la sortie et découvrit que c'était un écrin en velours. Angela l'ouvrit pour découvrir une belle bague en diamant. Elle la sortit, curieuse, l'inspectant. Une note était pliée à l'intérieur de la boite. Angela n'hésita pas à fouiner dans les affaires de sa fille, et déplia avec impatience le papier. C'était définitivement l'écriture de Jane. Le papier disait:

_Je t'aime plus que tout._

_Tu m'as permis de donner le meilleur de moi-même à ce que la vie avait de plus beau à offrir._

_J'aime voir le monde à travers tes yeux tous les jours. _

_Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et plus encore. Veux-tu m'épouser ? _

Angela resta immobile, choquée et confuse pendant un long moment. Elle réalisa que c'était une bague de fiançailles. Mais à qui Jane allait faire sa demande ? Elle rangea soigneusement la bague et la note dans la boite et remit le tout dans la chaussette. Elle ramassa à l'aveuglette tout ce dont, d'après elle, Jane pourrait avoir besoin. Quand elle ouvrit la penderie, elle remarqua l'affluence de robes à froufrous prenant le pas sur les vêtements sombre de Jane et de nombreuses paires de talons hauts couteaux sur le sol. L'évidence frappa Angela de plein fouet: Maura.

Dix minutes plus tard, Angela était devant chez Maura, frappant à la porte et appuyant sur la sonnette. Maura ouvrit, les yeux gonflés, ses cheveux encore humides, portant le maillot de Jane. Angela remarqua à quel point elle paraissait jeune sans maquillage. Maura cligna des yeux, essayant d'enlever le voile devant ses yeux pour voir qui était à la porte. Angela hésita quelques secondes avant de s'élancer pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle serra tellement fort que la blonde ne pouvait plus respirer. Angela murmura à son oreille **« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais en couple avec elle ? »**

Angela desserra son étreinte assez longtemps pour laisser respirer Maura puis la serra contre elle de nouveau, les yeux pleins de larmes. Maura était sans voix. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, se réchauffant au contact et pardonnant Angela pour le mauvais traitement qu'elle lui avait infligé il y a quelques heures.

**« Vite, va t'habiller. Jane a besoin de ce maillot. Elle ne voulait que toi quand elle s'est réveillée et elle a... »** Angela était tellement excitée qu'elle failli cracher le morceau pour la bague.

Maura murmura quelques mots de remerciements, sa voix rendue rauque par les pleurs et les cris de ces dernières heures. Elle s'habilla plus vite que jamais et rejoignit Angela dans la voiture.

**« Je l'aime vraiment. Elle ne savait pas trop comment vous le dire, à vous et votre mari. Je pense qu'elle a trouvée ? »** Répondit, embarrassée, Maura.

**« Oh, Jane n'a rien dit. J'ai tout mit ensemble quand j'ai vu... tes affaires dans son placard et réalisé à quel point elle était bouleversée que tu ne sois pas là quand elle s'est réveillée. Je suis désolé de la manière dont... »** Angela tendit le bras pour saisir la main de Maura.

**« Mme Rizzoli, je comprends ce que vous ressentez, avec Frankie et Jane en chirurgie. Vous ne pouviez pas en plus vous soucier de moi. »** Dit Maura, alors qu'elles entraient dans l'hôpital. Son cœur s'emballa quand elle réalisa qu'elle allait voir Jane.

Maura courut pratiquement jusqu'à la chambre et vit Jane endormie. Elle s'agenouilla près de son lit et toucha son visage. Jane s'agita et ouvrit les yeux, un sourire espiègle s'étirant instantanément sur son visage macabre. Maura se pencha et l'embrassa, laissant ses larmes pleuvoir sur son front. **« Je t'aime »** Maura avait pratiquement crié cette phrase. **« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. »**

Jane et Maura ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Angela se tenait sur le seuil, souriant et pleurant devant tant d'amour.

* * *

**Voila une nouvelle traduction, j'espère que ça vous aura plus.**

**Je suis en train de réfléchir à une histoire, donc à bientôt peu être ;)**


End file.
